ladycordeliastuart_vanity_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Avariella Hanson
Avariella Hanson was a Tribute in the 30th Hunger Games and the first Resurrection Games. She is the Victor of the Second Resurrection Games. 30th Hunger Games Arena: Shopping Mall Ava was initially expected to join the Career alliance, but she was rejected due to her anorexia. She instead allied with Jamie Coal of District Twelve, Abigail Fuse of District Three, Willow Trill of District Eleven, and Cordin Magnetism of District Three. She did not participate in the killing at the Bloodbath, instead retreating with her alliance to the bathrooms, at Abigail's suggestion. The trio (Jamie and Willow was killed at the Bloodbath) set up camp in the restrooms, drinking from the toilet tanks and venturing out to take food from the stores. Ava took her allies' death hard and blamed herself, as the most trained, for not being more vigilant. She fanatically guarded her remaining allies, standing guard at night and giving them the food her mentor Pray stubbornly continued to send. A week into the Games, Ava was attacked by Kisarna Talent of District Four. Kisarna wounded Ava, who was weakened from lack of food, with a shruiken in the stomach. When Ava's allies came back and interrupted the fight, Kisarna was forced to retreat. Ava died in Abigail's arms, telling them how much their support had meant to her and encouraging them to win. First Resurrection Games Arena: Mayan Rainforest This time around, Ava declined to ask the Careers for admittance into their alliance. She joined a large alliance including Adair Outridge of District Five, Wyatt Sparks of District Three, Elara Angelo of District Twelve, Myrtle Bloom of District Seven, Dominque Rindelle of District Eleven, Mouse Parentii of District Twelve, Starling Heights of District Ten, Hailey Falkenrath of District Three and, Willow Trill of District Eleven. In the Capitol she was wooed by Apollo Wilson of District Eleven, whose amour boosted her self-image greatly. Ava again declined to participate in the Bloodbath, during which the alliance lost Adair, Starling, Mouse, and Willow. The alliance was separated during the chaos, losing Elara, Dominique and Myrtle in the mass of Tributes. Ava again blamed herself for the losses and resolved to protect her remaining allies even to the point of death. She led the alliance to an abandoned village house on the edge of town and set up camp there. The alliance was eventually reunited and enjoyed peace for some time, thanks to their large numbers. Trouble arrived when Kestrel Hawk of District Two attacked and killed Myrtle and Elara. Ava heard the attack and told her allies to run. Knowing that they would not have enough time to get away, she created a diversion by standing in front of their abandoned house and facing Kestrel and Diamond Kai of District One. Ava held off the two in a stunning last stand that lasted nearly half an hour, succumbing to dozens of wounds only after she was sure her allies were safe. Second Resurrection Games Arena: Military Barracks Although all alliances in this all-Careers Games were Career alliances, Ava once again declined to join the main Career pack. She instead joined the Party Girls alliance along with Lottie Parker and Marley Xander of District Four and Olivine Martinez of District One. She again declined to participate in the Bloodbath, and this time lost none of her allies. With her alliance of fellow Careers, Ava felt less pressure to be their defender. She was able to relax and developed deep friendships with all of her allies, who helped her confidence immensely. Marley and Lottie especially encouraged her in regards to her weight, and once-stoic Olivine found herself charmed by the two jokesters. In one touching scene, Ava's allies gathered around her cheering her on as she attempted to eat a noodle. Their continuing heartfelt support moved Ava one step further on her road to recovery, which had started when Ava saw how deeply her mentor Pray cared for her. Olivine was the first to fall off the alliance when she drowned in blood after Akari Igneous of District Two threw a knife into her throat. The remaining three lasted until the final six, when the real nightmare began. Venus Lorieta, a Tribute so evil she was the undisputed villain even in a Games made up of Careers, struck in the night and killed Marley. Ava and Lottie investigated the cannon to see their ally hung upside-down in a doorway as a message. She then killed Lottie after the girl made a suicide charge in a successful attempt to allow Ava to plan. After the single most brutal fight in Games history, Ava finally killed Venus by stabbing her so brutally she exposed her heart. After that, nothing could stop Ava. After the Gamemakers summoned her and Whyte Roberts, the sole remaining Tribute, to the Cornucopia, they commenced a final fight. The battle was nearly as bloody as the one Ava had just finished, and both competitors were mangled when Ava, after three tries, finally gained victory. Personality Above all, Ava is devoted. She possesses prodigious discipline and willpower, which allowed her to both limit herself to a starvation diet and succeed at the Academy- she never sought out violence and volunteered only to prove her worth. This trait stems largely from her fear of failure and disapproval, which drives her to push herself to the limit in an attempt to be "good enough". She suffers from anorexie nervosa and has been successfully recovering for years. Ava changed greatly over the course of three Games, mostly due to the positive influence of those she met along the way. Her mentor Pray Jager put the idea in her head that she was worth something more than her weight, and the Party Girls reinforced it until Ava was able to believe it. She no longer determines her value by her appearance and now considers her greatest attribute to be her endurance. After the Games, Ava suffered a setback in her recovery when the Gamemakers remade her into what they considered the perfect woman, which unfortunately matched her unhealthy view of a perfect body. After healing from that, Ava devoted herself to counseling girls similar to herself and can often be found in the nurse's office of the Academy. Relationships Pray Jager Ava's mentor could not understand how anyone, especially a Career, could so neglect her greatest weapon- her body. When she caught Ava purging in a bathroom, she began following her everywhere to ensure she would not do it again. This uncharacteristic devotion in a woman as cold as Silver Claws Jager caused Ava to believe that she was worth fighting for, and she began to alter her lifestyle to please Pray. During her historic battle with Venus, it was thoughts of Pray cheering her on that kept Ava going, as well as determination to avenge her allies. Ava and Pray are now nearly inseparable, occupying neighboring houses in the Victors' Village of Two and often appearing together in the Capitol. Pray still acts as Ava's support system and protector and has an ongoing threat to lose a pound for every pound Ava loses, a threat she has not recently had to make good on- which is fortunate, since Pray is a foot shorter than Ava. Marley Xander Ava's Party Girl ally was endlessly supportive of her during the Games. She and Lottie Parker constantly encouraged her efforts to eat and provided nonstop affirmation that doing so did not make her ugle. Marley's sincere and enthusiastic high opinion of Ava eventually rubbed off on her. Lottie Parker Lottie joined Marley in her campaign to assure Ava she would always be beautiful. Lottie's confidence was especially beneficial to Ava, who saw the larger girl's love of her own body and realized that all shapes were beautiful. Olivine Martinez Olivine was more reserved than the other Party Girls, but the support of the quietly professional Career provided Ava with more evidence that she was worthwhile. She knew that if she caught the eye of someone as competent of Olivine, she had to be doing something right. Successful Mentorships None Talent Counseling Trivia * Ava is a recovering anorexic. She speaks freely about her struggles and has been a great help to hundreds of girls, many of whom would otherwise have emulated her earlier lifestyle. * Ava owns a pet chicken named Red. * Ava treasures her Victor's crown, which contains a jewel for each of the Party Girls. * Pray named Ava as the godmother to her daughter Enobaria. * Ava never goes anywhere without her trademark cotton candy lipgloss. After victory she was approached to make a cosmetic lines based off it. She donates 90% of the proceeds to her ED charity, Healthy is Beautiful